


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 35: Sixth Sense

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 35: Sixth Sense

Blaise never had any use for divination as it was taught by Professor Trelawney. One didn't need to possess either a sharp inner eye or sixth sense. One didn't have to consult tea leaves or crystal balls. The ability to recognize patterns and keen observation skills were usually all one needed to make fairly accurate predictions. Nothing mystical to it, really.*

While most of the science was beyond him, Blaise got a charge out of the time he spent with the expedition's scientists. The process of Scientific Method captivated him from the start. Doctor McKay was naturally appalled by this lack in Blaise's education.

"How did you get through school without knowing the scientific method?" he asked, incredulous.

"It was a small private boarding school. And the headmaster was rather barmy," Blaise replied truthfully.

"So, what? You spent your years learning Latin and reading tea leaves?"

"Something like that." Blaise smiled.

 

 

* Number three taught him that. Blaise still can't believe the man had been surprised by the arsenic.


End file.
